Doble Plan
by PhoenixChr8
Summary: Maka y Soul tienen una enorme pelea que los separa y Kid, Chrona, Liz y Patty son espectadores de esto. Dependerá de ellos para reconciliar a Maka y a Soul pero el plan da un giro inesperado en el que Kid y Chrona se meten en un gran lío.
1. Chapter 1

**Halo! :D Este es mi segundo Fanfic sobre mi pareja favorita KidxChrona :D  
Espero que les guste. (PRECAUCIÓN: Alto contenido cursi que puede causar diabetes o vomito de arco iris) Ok no XDDD  
**

 **Disfrútenlo :3**

 **Kid POV**

Era un día perfectamente simétrico. Mi padre me encargó de estar cerca de Chrona para que la ayudara a adaptarse a los cambios. Caminamos yo, Liz, Patty y Chrona por la plaza principal de Death City rumbo a casa de Soul y Maka. Era sabado así que pasaríamos el día haciendo algo. El mono asimétrico de Black Star se había ido con Tsubaki a Japón a visitar a sus padres. Liz y Patty conversaban con Chrona, parecía que se comenzaba a costumbrar a nosotros. Doblamos la esquina para llegar al departamento de Soul y Maka pero de pronto se escucharon unos gritos:

-¡ESTOY CANSADA DE TU MALDITA IDEA SE SER COOL! ¡SOLO ERES UN IDIOTA!- Todos retrocedimos y comenzamos a espiar escondidos en la esquina. Eran Soul y Maka peleando.

-¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE TU CEREBRO NO ENTIENDA LA PALABRA "DIVERSIÓN"!- Gritó Soul.

-¡ESTOY HARTA DE TI SOUL EATER EVANS!

-¡ENTONCES DESAPARECE DE MI VIDA!

-¡BIEN!- Gritaron los dos al unisonido, Soul entró al departamento y Maka se fue del lugar. Un rato después vimos que Soul llevaba una maleta y salió del departamento.

-¿Que habrá pasado?- Dijo Liz muy preocupada.

-Wooooooooooh- Dijo Patty observando la situación un una mano arriba de sus ojos haciéndose sombra.

Un sonido proviene de mi bolsillo y todos nos alteramos por el ruido. Estaba muy claro que no eramos muy buenos espías. Era mi celular. La llamada era de Soul.

-¿Hola?- Respondí.

 _-Hola Kid. Oye, surgió un problema con una tubería y se está escapando el gas del apartamento. Tardarán en arreglarlo un par de días y no tengo donde pasar la noche, ¿podría quedar a dormirme en tu casa?_ \- Todos sabíamos perfectamente que no era cierto.

-Por supuesto, te espero en casa- Dije. Todas me observaron y se alertaron de la situación.

 _-Muchas gracias viejo, en seguida llego._

-Nos vemos- Colgué.

-¡¿Soul va a la mansión?!- Preguntó Liz asustada.

-Si, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Liz, Patty, transformese, llegaremos a la casa más rápido si vamos en mi patinenta.

-Si- Respondieron las dos y acto seguido se convirtieron en armas.

-Y-Yo buscaré a Maka para hablar con ella- Dijo Chrona despidiéndose de nosotros.

-De acuerdo, lo dejamos en tus manos Chrona-chan~- Dijo Patty.

Nos dirigimos a casa lo más rápido posible para que Soul no levantara sospechas de que habíamos espiado su pelea con Maka. Llegamos a la Mansión Gallow y Soul no llegaba. Liz inmediatamente comenzó a preparar té. A Patty no le costó mucho trabajo para disimular pues inmediatamente comenzó a leer libros sobre animales. Yo por otra parte, arreglé mi traje, acomodé mi cabello. Todo perfecto. Sonó el timbre de la mansión, Soul había llegado. Liz le abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar. Bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con mi amigo con su maleta en mano.

-Hola Soul- Dije con total naturalidad con una media sonrisa.

-Hola viejo, perdona por pedirte esto así como así, pero el problema surgió repentinamente.

-¿Repentinamente?- Pregunté.

-Bueno, en realidad... El problema ya se veía venir- Lo dijo rascándose la cabeza. El comentario fue más para el pero lo alcancé a escuchar.

-¿En serio?

-Aaaah, si... Este... La tubería ya estaba vieja así que tienen que cambiarla- Dijo haciendo énfasis en "cambiarla".

-Esta bien, siempre serás bien recibido. Pasa, Liz preparó un poco de té.

-Gracias, con permiso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Chrona POV**

Maka me marcó por teléfono inmediatamente después de que Kid se fue con Liz y Patty pidiéndome que nos viéramos en la fuente de la plaza principal de Death City. Llegué al dichoso lugar y vi a Maka sentada en la fuente viendo como el agua caía.

-Hola Maka- La saludé y volvió hacia sí. Noté que sus ojos estaban hinchados, volteó hacia mi y me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Hola Chrona- Su voz era ronca y me exalté. Notó mi expresión y prosiguió- Si, estoy un poco enferma, me lastimé la garganta... Tomando muchas cosas frías.

Claro, tomando cosas frías. Maka solo se ponía así cuando gritaba mucho, por lo que supuse que cuando vimos la escena de ella y Soul llevaban mucho tiempo peleando.

-Ya ya veo... Y, ¿tomaste algo de medicina?- Pregunté sentándome a lado de ella.

-N-No... Chrona te quisiera pedir un favor.

-Claro dime.

-¿Po-Podrías quedarte un par de días en mi casa?- Me preguntó mirándose los zapatos.

-E-Esta bien, pe-pero ¿y Soul-kun?- Pregunté aparentando que no sabía lo que había pasado.

-El no estará en la casa por un par de días- Dijo con un tono molesto. Mierda, debo ser mas sutil.

-E-Esta bien- Le sonreí y ella me respondió de igual manera.

Platicamos un momento y nos despedimos. Le dije que regresaría a Shibusen por algunas cosas para pasar los días en casa de Maka. A la mitad del camino tomé el celular y llamé a Liz para ver como estaba la situación en la Mansión Gallow.

 _-¿Hola?_ \- Respondió una voz masculina al teléfono.

-¿Soul-kun? H-Hola- Que respondiera el me puso la piel de gallina.

 _-¿Buscas a Liz? Ella y Patty salieron a comprar algunas cosas para la cena._

-E-Esta bien, marcaré en la no-

 _-¿Hola?_ \- Me interrumpió otra voz masculina.

-¿Kid-kun?

 _-Si, ¿que ocurre Chrona?_ \- Dijo al otro lado del teléfono.

-N-No creo que sea bueno que hables en frente de Soul.

 _-De acuerdo espera un poco_ \- Se escuchó un silencio- _Listo estoy en otra habitación, ¿que ocurre?-_ Me sentí mas libre de hablar y proseguí.

-Esta noche me quedaré en casa de Maka, ¿sabes que pasó entre ellos?

 _-No, no he hablado respecto a eso._

-Me preocupa.

 _-Lo se, pero todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?-_ Su preocupación me hizo que mis mejillas se pusieran rosadas.

-E-Esta bien- Respondí- Y-Yo no se como lidiar con esto. ¿Que le digo a Shinigami-sama? No se si me de permiso de salir del Shibusen.

 _-Yo hablaré con mi padre. Le diré que te quedarás conmigo por un tiempo para enseñarte la ciudad._

-Jajajaja ¿Shinigami-kun mintiendo? Eso es nuevo.

 _-Jajajaja-_ Escuché su sonrisa tranquila del otro lado del teléfono- _No estaré mintiendo, ¿regresarás a Shibusen?_

-Si, iré por mis cosas para quedarme en Maka por unos días.

 _-De acuerdo, te veré allá. Adiós._

-Adiós.

Colgué y me dirigí a Shibusen. Serán unos largos días. Yo no se como lidiar con esto. Pero me tranquiliza de que Kid, Liz y Patty me apoyen en la situación. Maka es mi mejor amiga y no me gusta verla así. Tengo que averiguar que ocurrió. No me gusta meterme en peleas ajenas (Bueno, en realidad nunca me he metido en una pelea ajena) pero sé que Soul y Maka son muy buenos amigos y estoy segura que lo que ocurrió entre ellos fue solo un mal entendido.

 **Kid POV**

Entré de nuevo a la habitación donde se encontraba Soul. Dio un sorbo al té y lo dejó en la mesa. Me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Así que, tu y Chrona van a salir, ¿eh?- Mierda, escuchó la conversación.

-No, no es lo que pare-

-No te preocupes viejo- Dijo interrumpiéndome- Espero que ella sea la adecuada para ti. Estoy seguro de que ella no es una loca y una aburrida- Valla, ¿resentimiento hacia Maka? ¿Dónde? Así que por algo así se habían peleado, ¿qué habrá pasado?

-S-Si, muchas gracias- Sería mejor que creyera eso, me permitiría seguir ayudando a Chrona a integrarse y además alejarme de Liz y Patty con sus futuros intentos por juntar a Maka y Soul otra vez.

Me dirigí hacia el Shibusen. Hablaría con mi padre para que dejara a Chrona salir del Shibusen por unos cuantos días en lo que éste asunto se arreglaba. Al llegar hablé con mi padre y me dio su autorización sin ningún problema. Estos días serían interesantes. Solo tendría que calmar a Soul. Me encontré con Chrona a las afueras de Shibusen, la gama naranja comenzó a pintarse en el cielo. Caminé con Chrona y comenzamos a platicar, mi tranquilidad se rompió cuando ella...

-¿Q-Q-Que quieres hacer qué?- Sentí un tic nervioso en mi ojo y comencé a sudar un poco.

-Hay que averiguar porqué Soul y Maka se pelearon y ayudaros a reconciliarse.

-Pero Liz y Patty se encargaran de eso. Hablé con ellas y dijeron que lo dejara en sus manos.

-Pero quiero ayudar. Maka es mi amiga y quiero poder ayudarla, yo se que todo lo que pasó es solo un mal entendido- Dijo con unos ojos tiernos.

-N-No lo se...

-Kid-kun, por favor- Me dedicó una mirada triste con lagrimas en sus ojos. Tenía una expresión muy infantil parecida a la de Patty cuando quería pedirme un nuevo peluche de jirafa. Lamentablemente Patty tenía muchos peluches de jirafa, siempre cedía ante esa mirada.

-Esta bien, les ayudaré también.

-¿Promesa?- Dijo estirando su mano con su meñique en alto- Estaremos juntos en esto- Hice la misma acción que ella.

-Si, estaremos juntos en esto- Cruzamos nuestros meñiques y ella me dedicó una sonrisa.

 **Maka POV**

Estaba en camino para ver a Chrona. Me mandó un mensaje que la vería en el Shibusen. Visualicé a lo lejos que ella bajaba las enormes escaleras con Kid. Supongo que ella tuvo que hablar con Kid y Shinigami-sama para pedirle permiso de quedarse en casa por unos días. Definitivamente es mi mejor amiga, no como ese estúpido niño guadaña. Vi que Chrona se posó delante de Kid e hizo una mirada triste, ¿acaso Kid le había echo algo a Chrona?

 _-¡Todos los hombres son iguales! ¡No me importa que sea un Shinigami, esto no se quedará así!-_ Pensé mientras caminaba a paso rápido furiosa, lista para dar un gran "Maka-chop" en la cabeza de Kid.

-¿Promesa? Estaremos juntos en esto- Dijo Chrona estirando su dedo meñique. Me detuve en seco y me escondí detrás de un bote de basura.

-Si, estaremos juntos en esto- Kid cruzo dedos con Chrona.

 _-Un momento... ¿Kid y Chrona? ¿¡Están saliendo juntos?!-_ Salté del bote de basura y causé un gran ruido que ambos voltearon.

-¿Maka?- Dijeron al unisonido.

-Ho-Hola, es que... Perdí algo en la basura y lo encontré- Dije improvisando mi mentira pero al parecer ellos me creyeron.

-De acuerdo, nos vamos, ¿Maka?- Dijo Chorna.

-Si

-Esta bien. Te marco en la noche Chrona- Dijo Kid haciendo una seña de despedida hacía las dos- Adiós Maka.

-Esta bien Kid-kun- Ambas respondimos la seña de despedida igual. Tomamos rumbo hacia mi departamento. El silencio se hizo presente a medida que caminábamos. Me detuve a comprar algunas cosas para la cena y seguimos con el viaje. Finalmente rompí el silencio y me animé a decir:

-¿Estas saliendo con Kid?- Mi pregunta le causó impresión.

-N-No, el y yo solo somos amigos- Dijo jugando con sus dedos.

-Pues tu y el harían una linda pareja. El no parece la clase de chico presumido, arrogante e idiota- Noté como Chrona seguía tensa.

-Si... No lo parece.

Llegamos a mi departamento y comenzamos a hacer la cena. Chrona constantemente miraba su celular para ver si tenía alguna llamada o mensaje.

 _-Por supuesto que le gusta Kid, a mi no me engaña_ \- Pensé mientras cortaba los vegetales. Para la cena haría un curry con arroz al vapor. Estaba todo listo, busque la salsa para el curry y no la encontré...

-Rayos, olvidé la salsa para el curry- Dije mientras Chrona miraba su celular.

-¡Yo voy por el!- Metió el celular a su bolsillo y salió disparada del apartamento. Miré por la ventana y vi como corría hacia alguien, era ¡¿Kid?! Algo aquí es muy extraño. Y lo averiguaré.

 **Chrona POV**

Recibí un mensaje de Kid diciendo que él, Liz y Patty querían verme para planear lo que haríamos para que Soul y Maka se reconciliaran. Maka dijo que le faltaba salsa para el curry y sin pensarlo dos veces le dije que yo iría por ella y salí corriendo. Kid me estaba esperando en una esquina muy oscura. Caminé hasta estar a su lado y comenzamos a caminar.

-Liz y Patty están mas adelante- Dijo.

-De acuerdo, tengo que pasar por salsa para curry.

Nos encontramos con Liz y Patty fuera de una tienda de servicio.

-Hola- Dijo Liz. Todos nos acercamos a ella- Bien, esto es lo que haremos...

 **Oie zhy, una esquina oscura 7u7 Ok no XD  
Espero que les haya gustado X) La historia se centrará así. Con los 4 personajes (KidxChrona y MakaxSoul) Será una historia cursi con un poco de leemon :3**

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chrona POV**

Liz nos explicó su plan para reconciliar a Soul y Maka. Como era de esperarse, Liz se va hacia los extremos en sus planes, aunque era un buen plan. Compré la salsa para el curry y me dirigí al apartamento de Maka. Kid me acompañó hasta el mismo lugar donde lo vi.

-Entonces el plan inicia desde ahora- Dijo Kid con una cara divertida.

-Parece que lo disfrutas- Dije yo también un poco divertida.

-Nunca me había entrometido en una pelea amorosa.

-¿De verdad crees que Soul y Maka se gusten uno al otro?- Dije muy dudosa.

-La verdad no se. Yo no noto este tipo de cosas, pero por lo que Liz dice parece que si se gustan mucho. Así que tenemos que confiar en ella y actuar- Dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

-Es verdad. Bueno, descansa Kid-kun- Me despedí.

-Buenas noches, Chrona- Dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía a su mansión.

Llegue a casa y Maka seguía esperando la salsa. Se la dí y siguió haciendo la cena. Cenamos muy tranquilamente y solo hablamos de cosas superficiales. Al terminar la cena cambió radicalmente de tema:

-¿Estas segura que no te gusta Kid?- La pregunta me hizo ahogarme con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

-N-No, ¿por qué preguntas?- dije tratando de reincorporarme.

-No lo se. Insisto en que tu y Kid hacen una linda pareja- Dijo mientras recogía los platos. Yo solo miré mis manos tímidamente.

 _-Maldición, si sigue insistiendo sospechará que estamos planeando algo-_ Pensé a punto de colapsar por los nervios.

-En realidad...- Maka se detuvo y me miró- S-Si me gusta un poco, p-pero yo no se como lidiar con eso.

Maka dejó caer los platos en el lavadero y me tomó de los hombros haciendo que me parase de mi asiento perpleja.

-¡¿Es enserio?!- Solo me limité a asentir con la cabeza- ¡Oooh Chrona! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Te ayudaré con Kid!- Dijo rodeándome con su brazo por mis hombros y con fuego en su mirada- Yo se que el es buen chico así que yo te ayudaré con él, ¿esta bien?- Dijo guiñando un ojo.

-S-Si...

 _-Menudo lío en el que me metí-_ Pensé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Kid POV**

Desperté con una hora perfecta 8:00 AM. Tenía tiempo suficiente para arreglarme e ir a ver a Maka. Me envió un mensaje ayer en la noche diciendo que quería verme en la plaza principal a las 12:00 del día para platicar. Me dí una ducha, y busqué en mi perfecto closet algo casual para salir. Sentí un aura furiosa detrás mió y giré sobre mis talones. Era Liz con ira en la mirada.

-¡¿Pero que demonios crees que haces?!- Dijo Liz susurrándome agresivamente- ¡Si algo se sale fuera del plan será tu culpa!

-Tranquila, solo iré a platicar con Maka. No es nada especial- Dije susurrando también- ¿Cómo te enteraste que saldría con ella?

-Chrona me envió un mensaje. Si algo pasa te juro que...- No pudo decir más por la ira en su rostro.

-Tranquila. Todo saldrá perfecto- Dije con total autosuficiencia. Liz solo soltó un suspiro y me miró.

-Esta bien, confío en ti- Me guiñó un ojo y buscó entre mi ropa- Ahora porque me hiciste enojar te buscaré lo adecuado para una salida casual. Odio que siempre vistas con tu simétrico traje aburrido.

-¿Disculpa?- Dije con una ceja arqueada.

-Esto esta bien- Me eligió una playera blanca con una corbata negra de estampado, unos jeans de mezclilla negra y unos _Convese_ negros.

 _-¿Cuándo demonios compré Converse?_ \- Pensé. No es lo que suelo usar, pero la combinación es simétrica. Acepté y vestí lo que Liz me dijo. Bajamos a desayunar. Soul apareció en cuanto terminé mi desayuno. Parecía un poco desvelado, tenía los ojos hinchados y tenía muy mala cara.

-Buenos días- Dijo muy somnoliento aún.

-Buenos días- Respondimos los demás al unisonido.

-¿Saldrás hoy Kid?- Preguntó Soul al verme arreglado.

-Saldrá con Maka a pasear- Dijo Liz con una sonrisa que no supe identificar su objetivo. Soul inmediatamente despertó y me miró atónito. Maldición, ¿en qué me he metido? ¿Por qué le dijo que saldría con Maka? Liz solamente me está haciendo meterme en más problemas.

 **Soul POV**

-Saldrá con Maka a pasear- Dijo Liz mientras me miraba con una sonrisa. Sentí que el corazón se bajaba hasta los pies. Sentí una creciente rabia hacía Kid ¿Cómo podía salir con ella? Pero al pensar las cosas en un segundo no le podía reprochar nada. No era asunto mio y el no sabe que Maka y yo ya no somos compañeros..

-Ya veo, que... Que te valla muy bien viejo- Dije con mi mejor media sonrisa (aunque claro, me costó mucho trabajo fingirla). Se levantó de su asiento para salir a su cita. El desayuno estaba listo para mi pero con la noticia se me había quitado el apetito, aunque no podía rechazarlo ya que estaba en casa ajena. Liz y Patty me acompañaron a desayunar mientras platicábamos acerca de la dichosa cita de Kid con Maka. Al terminar tomé una ducha, me vestí rápido y salí como bala hacia el lugar donde sería la dichosa cita.

 _-Solo quiero ver como Kid llega arrepintiéndose de salir con Maka... S-Solo quiero ver eso. Estoy seguro de que no pasará nada_ \- Pensé, se que esto que siento no son celos, yo lo llamo... Curiosidad.

El sol me cegó completamente, era un día muy soleado y mis ojos se estaban acostumbrando al cambio. Al llegar al lugar busqué con la mirada a la "feliz pareja". Identifiqué inmediatamente las 3 lineas blancas de mi amigo asimétrico y me escondí en un arbusto. Estaba platicando con una delgada y plana chica. Vestía con una playera negra debajo de un vestido de tirantes gruesos de mezclilla que cubría la mitad de sus muslos con unas botas pequeñas color café. Me muevo un poco hacia la derecha para ver el rostro de Maka, pero al subir la mirada noto un cabello corto color rosa... Es... ¡¿Chrona?! Choqué con alguien mientras estaba moviéndome.

-Lo siento... ¡¿Maka?!- Grité al ver a la nerd a lado mio.

-Shhh cállate- Dijo agarrando mi cabeza y estrellándola contra el suelo. Me incorporé y noté que ella también estaba escondida. ¿Qué le pasa?

-¿Qué estas haciendo tu aquí?- Le pregunté muy malhumorado.

-¿Puedo preguntar lo mismo? Dijo mientras no apartaba los ojos de Chrona y Kid.

-Yo pregunté primero.

-Vine a ayudar a Chrona, ¿algún problema?- Dijo fulminándome con la mirada.

-¡¿Ayudar en que?!- Dije susurrando. Ella señaló a nuestros objetivos.

-A Chrona le gusta Kid- Dijo secamente mientras volvía a clavar su vista en ellos.

-Y a Kid le gusta Chrona- Dije mientras yo observaba lo mismo. Que irónica situación.

-¡¿Enserio?!

-Yo no miento- Dije relajado. Ambos observamos lo mismo por un largo tiempo.

-Y si...- Dijo mientras me veía- ¿Y si los ayudáramos a que ambos declaren sus sentimientos?

-¡NO! Solo querrás hacer las cosas a tu manera, siempre haciendo las cosas sin pensar- Dije enojado mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Como quieras, yo tampoco estoy feliz de trabajar contigo Evans, pero yo lo hago por ellos y si no quieres ayudar lo haré sola- Reflexioné lo que dijo. Es verdad, Kid necesitaría encontrarse una novia antes de que terminara sólo con 8 gatos simétricos.

-Esta bien- Dije aceptando el trato. Si Maka intervenía sola todo terminaría en desastre.

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo- Dijo Maka con una sonrisa.

 **General POV**

Al transcurrir el día Soul y Maka solo se limitaban a observar de lejos a Kid y a Chrona. Por otra parte Kid y Chrona conversaban acerca del lío en el que se habían metido y cómo Chrona había sido engañada por Maka para que saliera con Kid. Su salida se había convertido en una cita, aunque solamente caminaran sin hacer algo especial. Kid aprovechó el momento para mostrarle a Chrona la ciudad. Compraban algo de comida chatarra y seguían caminando. La tarde había llegado y ellos comían helado. Al tocar el tema ambos dijeron:

-¿Entonces le dijiste a Soul que yo te gusto?- Dijo Chrona con un tic nervioso en el ojo observando a Kid.

-S-Si- Dijo el chico peli-negro derrotado por su falta de improvisación- Pero tu también le dijiste a Maka que yo te gusto, ¿no?- La chica solo se volteó hacia su helado y se llevó la cuchara a la boca.

-Si, no tenía de otra- Dijo la peli-rosa también derrotada por no saber como lidiar con Maka.

-En fin, creo que podemos usar eso a nuestro favor- Dicho esto sacó el celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a buscar un número.

-¿A quien vas a llamar?- Preguntó Chrona.

-A Liz y a Patty- Dijo encontrando el numero de su arma pero Chrona inmediatamente lo detuvo.

-¡¿Estas loco?!- Dijo susurrando- Si les hablas sabrán que estamos planeando algo y se echará todo a perder- Dicho eso Kid se acercó a la cara de Chrona haciendo que ésta cerrara los ojos sintiendo la respiración de Kid, al abrir los ojos el rostro del shinigami estaba cerca de su oreja.

-Nos han estado siguiendo- Dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué?- La pequeña bruja se reincorporó para ver la cara de su acompañante.

-Todo el día Soul y Maka nos han estado siguiendo. Ahora ellos están escondidos en una esquina observándonos pero no nos pueden oír- Chrona volteó disimuladamente por todos lados buscando a los espías. Y era verdad, estaban ocultos en una esquina- Y... Hasta donde ellos tienen entendido, yo te gusto y tu me gustas a mi, ¿cierto?- Chrona solo asintió con la cabeza- Así que ellos piensan que Maka arregló una cita entre nosotros dos porque nos gustamos, ¿no?- Dijo tecleando y colocó su celular en su oreja.

 _-Creo que ya se para donde va todo esto-_ Dijo Chrona analizando la situación.

-¿Hola? Liz- Dijo Kid- Quisiera verte en el centro comercial en una media hora, ¿puedes ir?... Esta bien, te veo ahí- Acto seguido guardo su celular en el bolsillo- Bien, ahora ellos pensarán que iremos a ver a Liz y a Patty para ir de compras- Dijo mientras ambos tomaban el rumbo hacia el lugar donde se verían- Iremos con Liz y Patty a explicarles mi nuevo plan.

Ambos llegaron al lugar indicado donde ya se encontraban Liz y Patty. Los 4 caminaron hacía el centro comercial intentando aparentar una plática normal. Kid comenzó a decir su nuevo plan mientras todas escuchaban atentes.

-¡Es perfecto!- Dijo Liz- Me sorprende que esto haya sido idea tuya- Dijo aprobando el plan con un pulgar en alto.

-No entendíiiiiiii- Dijo Patty confundida.

-Kid y Chrona fingirán que se gustarán el uno al otro para que Soul "ayude" a Kid a conquistar a Chrona y Maka "ayudará" a Chrona a conquistar a Kid. Ambos tendrán que trabajar juntos y eso podrá...

-Podrá hacer que ellos se reconcilien- Dijo Kid completando la frase- Entonces, ¿esta hecho?- Dijo Kid.

-Si, ¡Mucha suerte a los dos!- Dijo Liz y Patty retirándose del lugar para que Kid y Chrona siguieran con su "cita". Una vez solos el shinigami y la bruja ella dijo:

-Te estás divirtiendo demasiado, ¿no crees?

-A decir verdad, si- Dijo Kid mientras tomaban el ascensor- Creo que de tantas peleas con monstruos, Kishin y criaturas es divertido y relajante lidiar con un problema típico de un adolescente- Chrona lo meditó por un momento y tenía razón. Ambos estaban llevando una vida normal y tranquila, estaban divirtiéndose jugando a ser amantes. Chrona se comenzaba a adaptar a la nueva vida. Aunque no era una manera muy común, Kid estaba haciendo su trabajo, ayudar a Chrona a incorporarse.

La cita terminó y Kid acompañó a Chrona al apartamento de Maka. Kid se detuvo fuera del edificio para despedirse de su acompañante.

-Bueno, fue divertido, finge bien- Dijo Kid con una sonrisa.

-Si, tu también- Dijo Chrona divertida por la situación- ¿Ellos... nos siguen viendo?

-Si, pero no nos escuchan- Los dos comenzaron a soltar pequeñas carcajadas del lío en el que se habían metido, pero se detuvieron y miraron profundamente en los ojos uno del otro. Todo se detuvo alrededor de ellos. Ambos sintieron algo que nunca en su vida habían experimentado: Ambos se sentían como humanos, como personas normales. Kid no era un shinigami y Chrona no era una bruja, solo eran dos personas de 17 años cargando con problemas de adolescentes. Aunque todo fuera momentáneo pues ambos sabían que la recolección de almas continuaría, lo que estaban viviendo era algo que ni en la mejor batalla podrían sentir. En ese momento, Kid se había convertido en aquellas criaturas que amaba y protegía, los humanos- Vamos a darles una razón mas para que crean que nos gustamos- Dicho esto, el ahora "humano" Death The Kid se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso a Chrona en los labios. La peli-rosa solo se quedó quieta con los ojos muy abiertos impactada de lo que había hecho su compañero. Kid de separó de Chrona y ella lo miró atónita, entonces Kid reaccionó y volvió a su realidad de shinigami.

-Lo... Lo sient-

-Shhhh, esta bien- Dijo Chrona tapándole la boca con un dedo- Solo estamos fingiendo, ¿no?- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Si- Kid mostró una media sonrisa- Bueno, te veo mañana- Dijo el shingami despidiéndose con una mano mientras se alejaba de Chrona.

 _-Solo... Solo estamos fingiendo-_ Pensó la peli-rosa con un poco de tristeza mientras entraba en el edificio- _Fingir, tengo que comenzar a fingir. Jaja, ¿en que lío nos hemos metido?._

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D  
Sip uwu Sigo escribiendo historias cursis, pero un día haré una que tenga leemon hasta en el pan tostado :D (?)**

 **-Personas: Pero en Death City no hay centros comerciales -.-  
-Yo: Ahora los hay! D:!  
XDDDDD Seguiré escribiendo y escribiendo :D Saludos! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer capitulo :D Espero que les guste c:**

 **Nota: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la historia.**

 **Soul POV**

La cita había terminado y los enamorados se dirigían a sus respectivas casas. Corrí tan rápido como pude para llegar primero que Kid a la Mansión Gallow. Abrí la puerta como si mi vida dependiera de ello y la suerte estaba de mi lado, no había nadie aún. Cansado, me recosté en el sofá del salón principal para recuperar el aliento. Encendí la televisión para aparentar que había llegado a la mansión hace muchas horas. Un sonido provenía de mi celular que estaba en mi bolsillo, lo saqué y era Maka.

-¿Diga?- Dije en un tono sarcástico recuperando ya el aliento.

 _-No es tiempo de bromas, ¿llegaste a casa a tiempo?-_ Dijo Maka preocupada. Pff, ¿es que no sabe relajarse?

-Si, ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes, tonta- Dije poniéndome de pie viendo a través de la ventana- Aún no llega nadie, ¿donde estás?

 _-Estoy comprando la comida para la cena, ¿acaso estás preocupado por mi?-_ Identifiqué su tono burlesco.

-No, es que no quiero tener que juntar a Kid y a Chrona yo solo Señorita Albarn, eso no sería cool- Dije fingiendo seriedad.

 _-Jajajajaja. Si si, lo que digas Señor_ _Evans_ \- Dijo Maka imitando mi mismo tono de voz. Algunas veces tiene sentido del humor- _Así que, ¿cuál es el plan de mañana? Pensaba en algo romántico_

-Algo divertido- Dije interrumpiendo a Maka- Solo llevan una cita, relájate.

 _-Pero si se besaron en la primera cita creo que es tiempo de dar otro paso-_ Dijo defendiendo su idea.

-No hay que ir tan rápido, dije- Dije defendiendo mi idea.

 _-No es ir rápido, solo es para que se conozcan más-_ Dijo con un deje de enojo.

-Yo creo que están bien ¡Así!- Dije encendiendo mi cólera.

 _-¡Yo creo que es mejor que se conozcan más!_

-¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que hacer las cosas a tu manera?!- Exploté y le grité a Maka.

 _-¡Porque tu eres un insensible que solo quiere divertirse!-_ Dijo gritándome por el otro lado del teléfono.

-¡TU ERES UNA ABURRIDA! ¡¿QUE LES PONDRÁS A HACER?! ¡¿ARMAR PUZZLE?!

 _-¡ERES UN IDIOTA SOUL EATER EVANS! ¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS!_

-¡BIEN!- Colgué y arrojé el celular al sofá. No quería hablar con nadie así que me dirigí al tocadiscos de Kid para poner algo de música y en cuanto saqué el disco vi a Liz y a Patty paradas en la puerta de la sala de estar.

 _-¡Maldición maldición maldición! ¡Probablemente escucharon mi pelea con Maka!._

-Hola Soul ¿estás bien?- Dijo Liz con una cara confusa.

-S-Si, estoy bien, ¿por qué preguntas?- Dije sin poder simular mi nerviosismo.

-Te vi un poco agitado, acabamos de llegar del centro comercial, ¿todo en orden?- Dijo acercándose a mi.

-Si si, todo bien- Suspiré para mis adentros, parece que no escucharon nada. Alguien más entro en la sala de estar y era Kid llegando de su cita.

-Hola Kid- Dijimos los 3 al unisonido.

-Hola, ¿por qué la calurosa bienvenida?- Dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su boca, y como no si había besado a Chrona.

-No es nada, ¿y como te fue en tu cita con Chrona?- Todos me voltearon a ver e inmediatamente mi sonrisa desapareció.

 _-¡Mierda! ¡Se supone que yo no sabía que había salido con Chrona sino con Maka!-_ Mi sangré se heló. No sabía que decir, ahora sabían que los había espiado todo el día. Los 3 me miraban atónitos esperando una respuesta de mi boca y simplemente la mentira salió totalmente improvisada:

-¡Rayos! Jajaja, al parecer mi broma no salió bien- Dije fingiendo mi mejor risa- Lo que quería decir es que... ¿Te hubiera gustado salir con Chrona, no?- Kid soltó una corta carcajada y me respondió:

-A decir verdad... Salí con ella- Dijo Kid desviando la mirada.

-¡¿De verdad?- Fingí estar impresionado- ¿Y Maka?

-No fue, me encontré con Chrona y pues... Decidimos salir nosotros dos- Dijo encogiéndose los hombros.

-Viejo, tienes una suerte para salir con las personas que te gustan...- Dije.

-¡Kid! ¡¿Te gusta Chrona?!- Dijo Liz tomando a Kid de los hombros.

-S-Si, no te lo quería decir en el centro comercial porque sabía que te pondrías así- Acto seguido Liz tomó a Kid y a Patty de la mano y los arrastró hacia las escaleras- Nos disculpas Soul, tenemos que hablar con Kid- Los 3 subieron a toda prisa al cuarto de Liz y cerraron la puerta. Parece que Kid acaba de meterse en problemas.

 _-Rayos... Por poco y todo el plan se hecha a perder por mi culpa... De verdad no es cool hacerlo solo... Quizá yo no pueda con esto sin la ayuda de Maka, ella sabe más de estas cosas que yo-_ Esas palabras me dolían en los más profundo de mi orgullo, pero eran verdad. Tomé el celular y busqué el numero de Maka...

 **General POV**

Liz arrastró a Kid y a Patty a la habitación de las hermanas y cerro la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Soul no sabe simular las cosas, por poco y arruina todo- Dijo Liz susurrando algo molesta.

-Lo se- Dijo Kid- Pero al menos supo improvisar su mentira, ¿pero por qué nos arrastraste hasta aquí tan de repente?- Dijo Kid poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Porque Patty y yo escuchamos a Soul pelearse con Maka por teléfono.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Kid.

-Si, al parecer querían arreglar otra cita para ustedes, pero discutieron y no arreglaron nada- Kid soltó un suspiro e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás. Se reincorporó y sacó su celular.

-¿Qué haces?- Dijo Liz.

-Le marcaré a Chrona, al parecer tendré que ser yo el que arregle la cita de mañana para que ellos vuelvan a estar juntos...- Dicho esto, Kid buscó el numero de Chrona y marcó.

En otra parte de Death City, Chrona entró al apartamento vació. Había una nota en la mesa de Maka diciendo que había salido a comprar los ingredientes para la cena. Chrona dejó caer todo su peso en el sofá y soltó un largó suspiro.

 _-Demonios... No se como lidiar con Kid, es muy bueno para actuar-_ Pensó. Miró el techo por un largo tiempo perdida en la nada. Se sentía alterada y no sabía como calmarse. Su celular comenzó a vibrar y al revisar era Kid. Chrona se sonrojó de inmediato y dejó caer el teléfono. Lo volvió a tomar entre sus manos y contestó:

-¿Ho-Hola?- Dijo Chrona sosteniendo el teléfono con ambas manos.

 _-Hola Chorna, ¿Maka está en casa?-_ Dijo Kid desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-N-No, aún no ha llegado ¿por qué?- Kid soltó un suspiro y prosiguió.

 _-Porque Soul y Maka volvieron a pelearse._

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- Dijo Chrona preocupada.

 _-Pues ahora seré yo quien te invite a salir-_ Chrona se puso de todos colores al escuchar esto. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba y se quedó tiesa por el comentario de Kid- _¿Chrona, sigues ahí?_

-S-Si, perdón...

 _-Entonces, ¿mañana a donde quieres salir?_ \- Dijo Kid algo divertido. Chrona intentó borrar de su memoria aquel beso y contestó.

-Hmmm... ¿Qué te parece al cine?- Dijo Chrona.

 _-Me parece bien, ¿a qué hora paso por tí?_

-¿P-P-Pasar por mi?- Dijo Chrona comenzado a temblar.

 _-Si, ¿hay algún problema?_

-No no no no no... Etto... ¿Te parece a la una?

 _-Si, de acuerdo. Te veré mañana._

-S-Si... Adiós...- Chrona colgó totalmente en shock. Tomó una almohada y ahogó un grito en ella.

 _-Definitivamente no se como lidiar con Kid, ¿qué voy a hacer?-_ Pensó Chrona.

Kid colgó y se dirigió a Liz y a Patty mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo.

-Mañana iremos al cin...

Kid se detuvo al notar que Liz y Patty no estaban en la habitación, salió de esta y vio a las hermanas al pie de las escaleras observando algo.

-¡¿Por qué me dejaron hablando solo?!- Susurro Kid acercándose a ellas.

-¡Shhhh!- Dijo Liz- Soul esta llamando a Maka- Kid también se asomó y vio a Soul dar vueltas por el corredor con el celular en mano hablando con Maka.

-Vamos... Contesta maldita sea- Decía Soul entre dientes. Finalmente se escuchó que Maka había contestado pero antes de que Soul pudiera articular una palabra, la chica se adelantó:

 _-No quiero hablar contigo Soul Eater Evans-_ Dijo Maka del otro lado del teléfono.

-No no no, espera... Necesito hablar contigo- Soul se detuvo para meditar sus palabras.

 _-¿Acerca de qué?_

-Es que... Yo... Er... Yo- Soul comenzó a sudar frío. Las palabras no salían de su boca y solo balbuceaba- No puedo hacer esto solo- Dijo Soul derrotado. Tanto los espectadores como Maka se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar la respuesta de Soul- ¿Cual es tu plan?

 _-Mi plan es que hagamos algo divertido y romántico-_ Dijo Maka sin denotar expresión alguna en su voz.

-¿En serio? ¿Y como será la cita?- Dijo Soul tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

 _-Pues pensaba en una cita en un café._

 _-_ Me parece bien, entonces... Yo convenceré a Kid y tu a Chrona, ¿esta bien?

 _-De acuerdo Soul. A las dos en la plaza principal de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?._

-S-Si... Convenceré a Kid de que lleve flores- Dijo Soul entusiasmado.

 _-Jaja, y yo volveré a vestir a Chrona_ \- La risa de Maka había hecho que Soul dejara de estar tenso y volviera a estar tranquilo.

-Esta bien... Nos veremos mañana- Soul quitó su celular de su oreja pero antes de finalizar la llamada por reflejo volvió a ponerselo en su oreja- ¡Maka!

 _-¿S-Si Soul?-_ Dijo Maka atónita por el tono de Soul.

-Te quiero...

Sin darle oportunidad de responder. Soul colgó y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Kid, Liz y Patty solo se limitaron a ver la escena impactados por la confesión de Soul. Solamente veían como el albino se ponía de todos colores mientras caminaba. Kid y Liz comenzaron a soltar pequeñas risas de lo ocurrido y de nuevo se digirieron al cuarto de Liz.

-Jajajajaja, valla, hasta que Soul dejó de ser idiota- Dijo Liz tratando de no reír muy alto.

-Lo se- Dijo Kid divertido- Entonces, le diré a Soul que mañana saldremos Chrona y yo al cine para que dejen de lado ese plan que tengan en mente.

-¡¿Invitaste a Chrona al cine?!- Dijo Liz asombrada.

-Si... Tal vez lo habrían escuchado si no se hubieran ido de repente dejándome hablando solo- Dijo Kid arqueando una ceja.

-Fue Patty- Dijo Liz excusándose.

-Tejejeje~ Lo siento Kid~- Dijo Patty dándole unas palmadas a Kid en los hombros.

-Pero... ¿Por qué al cine?- Dijo Liz.

-Mañana lo sabrás- Dijo Kid con auto-suficiencia mostrando una sonrisa pícara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Kid POV**

Me levanté de nuevo en una hora perfecta: 8:00AM. Hoy Chrona y yo tendremos otra "cita" y Soul y Maka estarán de nuevo como nuestros espectadores. Ayer en la cena le conté a Soul que invité a Chrona al cine y al terminar la cena, agradeció la comida y como bala se fue a otra habitación con su celular en mano. Era obvio que le marcaría a Maka para explicarle el nuevo plan.

Tomé una ducha, vestí mi perfecto traje simétrico que suelo usar y bajé a desayunar. Liz y Patty estaban haciendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días Kid~- Dijo Patty dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Patty. Buenos días Liz- Dije devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Buenos días Ki...- Liz dejó incompleta la oración en cuanto me volteó a ver. Su cara alegre se transformó en una cara de desagrado y enojo, debo admitir que me dio miedo.

-¿Q-Que pasa Liz?- Dije retrocediendo.

-No no... ¡NO NO NO NO NO!- Dijo acercándose hacia mi- ¡Te quitas ese aburrido traje inmediatamente y te pones otra cosa!

-¿Disculpa?- Dije arqueando una ceja. Pero sin importarle mi opinión me jaló hacia mi habitación y me volvió a escoger la ropa para mi cita de hoy. Liz escogió de nuevo unos pantalones de mezclilla negros con una camisa de botones azul oscuro y mis zapatos normales negros.

-Solo doblaré las mangas y... ¡Listo! Se que no te gusta usar las mangas así pero las doblé simétricamente- Dijo con orgullo.

-De acuerdo- Dije encogiendo mis hombros- Vamos a desayunar.

Al bajar las escaleras vimos que Soul entraba a la mansión con un ramo de flores.

-Soul, creí que seguías dormido, ¿a donde fuiste?- Dije.

-Salí temprano para comprar esto- Dijo dándome el ramo de flores- No te emociones, no son para ti. Es para que se las des a Chrona- Dijo en un tono burlesco.

-Jaja... Gracias- Dije. Puse las flores en agua y comenzamos a desayunar normalmente. Al terminar, me arreglé de manera en que quedé satisfecho, incluso con las mangas dobladas, tomé el ramo de flores y salí a mi cita. Llegué al departamento de Maka y toqué.

-Hola Kid- Dijo Maka abriéndome la puerta- Supongo que vienes por Chrona, pasa, se está terminando de arreglar.

Hice caso a sus indicaciones y me senté en el sofá. Maka entró a la habitación de Soul donde se encontraba Chrona. Despúes de esperar unos minutos vi a Chrona salir de la puerta y rápidamente me puse de pié. No fue por ser caballeroso, sino por la impresión que me lleve al verla tan hermosa. Usaba un vestido con un estampado tipo escocés negro con lila de tirantes gruesos que cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos y asentaba su cintura con unos _converse_ negros.

-Te ves muy hermosa Chrona- Dije con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas. Noté como Maka contuvo su risa y Chrona solo se limitó a ver el suelo.

-G-Gracias Kid- Caminé hacia ella y le dí el ramo de rosas.

-Son para ti- Dije dedicándole una sonrisa aún con mis mejillas ardiendo. Ella solo agradeció con un gesto y puso las flores en agua- ¿Nos vamos?

-S-Si...- Le extendí mi brazo para que ella lo tomara y salimos del apartamento- ¿Lista para el segundo acto?

-Jaja, s-si- Dijo mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano. Realmente se ve hermosa... Espera ¿qué?... Bueno... A lo que me refiero es que su vestimenta es simétrica.

-Kid, ¿estas bien?- Dijo Chrona rompiendo mis pensamientos.

-S-Si...- Noté que mis mejillas estaban ardiendo aún- Bueno, es hora del show

 **Feeeeen :3  
Es hora de de de de de de de de de la segunda cita! (?)  
Ok no XD Pero pues shiii, espero que les haya gustado :D  
¿Por qué Kid habra querido ir al cine? 7.7  
¿Quiza para ver... 50 sombras de Grey con Chrona? Chan chan chaaaaaan... Todo y más en el siguiente capitulo  
yeeeeeeey! **

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4! :D La segunda "cita" ¿que pasará? :0**

 **Personas: ¡Queremos leemon!  
Yo: Lo se, lo se... Yo también uwu (?) Pero relax relax, poco a poquito c: Espero que les guste :D**

 **Nota: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la historia**

 **General POV**

Kid y Chrona se dirigieron al centro comercial para su cita en el cine, mientras tanto Soul llegaba al apartamento de Maka. Maka vestía unos jeans y una camisa blanca de tirantes con tres botones en el pecho con unos _converse_ blancos. Abrió la puerta y vio a Soul sujetándose de la pared.

-Soul... ¿Acaso viniste corriendo?- Dijo Maka haciendo pasar a Soul al apartamento.

-Hola Maka- Dijo Soul recuperando el aliento. Vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla negra con una camisa roja debajo de su chaqueta negra y zapatos negros- Lo siento por llegar tarde, pero tenia que encontrar una excusa para salir de la mansión.

-¿Y que les dijiste?- Dijo Maka divertida.

-Mejor ni preguntes... En marcha, tenemos que alcanzar a Kid y Chrona- Dicho eso, Soul se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla Maka la cerro con una mano dejando a Soul en medio de la puerta y Maka.

-Soul dime...- Dijo apenas casi audible- ¿Por qué dijiste eso ayer?

-¿Ayer?...- Dijo Soul confuso.

-Antes de colgar- Soul inmediatamente recordó el "Te quiero" que le dijo a Maka antes de despedirse. Un escalofrío atravesó la espalda del albino.

 _-Maldición, maldición ¡maldición! Maka no me hagas esto...-_ Pensó Soul, no era porque lo había dicho sin pensarlo, sino porque a Soul le gustaba Maka desde hace mucho tiempo. Para Soul, Maka había dejado de ser una simple compañera a alguien que no lo hacía sentir solo, cosa que nadie en su vida había podido lograr, y que a pesar de ser totalmente diferentes, para Soul, Maka era alguien "cool". Aunque algunas veces sus discusiones se salieran de control, Soul siempre estaba pensando constantemente en Maka.

-Porque...- Dijo Soul- Yo nunca digo cosas que no siento... Eso no es cool, aunque tu tampoco lo eres- En eso Soul sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Fue Maka con su Maka-CHOP.

-Cortaste el momento emotivo Evans- Dijo Maka inflando sus cachetes en forma de puchero cruzando los brazos.

-¡Aaaauch!- Dijo Soul sobándose la cabeza- En fin, si lo dije es porque lo sentí, ¿de acuerdo? Vayámonos- Dijo Soul abriendo la puerta y corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡Espera Soul! ¡Explícame eso!- Dijo Maka persiguiendo a Soul.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, Kid y Chrona llegaron al centro comercial, estaban viendo que película verían.

-¿Te parece algo de acción?- Dijo Kid.

-S-Si, esta bien...- Dijo Chrona con una leve sonrisa. A lo lejos Soul y Maka estaban ocultos entre las personas observando.

-Vamos Soul, tenemos que comprar el boleto para la misma función de ellos.

-Pero si nos acercamos mucho nos verán.

-Confía en mi- Dijo Maka guiñándole un ojo a Soul lo cual provocó en el albino un leve sonrojo. Se acercaron "sin ser vistos" por Kid y Chrona a comprar los boletos que al parecer, habían comprado dos boletos para la película "The Avengers: La era de Ultron". En cuanto Maka pagó, unas enormes alarmas sonaron haciendo brincar a Maka del susto y abrazando a Soul. En eso, cayó confeti sobre de ellos y una multitud de acercó hacia ellos.

-¡Felicidades!- Dijo un hombre en traje- ¡Ustedes son los visitantes 1,000,000 y 1,000,001 del cine! ¡Un gran aplauso para la gran pareja!- Maka y Soul trataban de callarlos pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Kid y Chrona se vieron atraídos por el gran alboroto, pero al ver que se trataban de Soul y Maka se retiraron en el momento.

-Como ustedes son los visitantes 1,000,000 y 1,000,001 su entrada será completamente gratis a la sala VIP para la pelicula "50 sombras de Grey"- Dijo la asistente del hombre en traje.

-¿¡QUÉEEEEE?!- Dijeron Soul y Maka al unisonido. Acto seguido, los llevaron (o mejor dicho arrastraron) a la sala VIP. Los asientos eran de piel, eran mas grandes y había pequeñas mesas a sus lados, en seguida llegaron un par de meseras sirviéndoles vino blanco y sushi.

-No se preocupen, esto va a cuenta del cine, disfruten su función y felicidades- Dijeron las meseras haciendo una leve inclinación y retirándose. La sala VIP estaba casi vacía salvo de 4 parejas que estaban dispersas por la sala siendo atendidas de la misma manera que Soul y Maka fueron atendidos. Soul se limitó a rascarse la cabeza de la confusión y Maka se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

-Esto es un desastre- Dijo Maka- De seguro Kid y Chrona nos vieron.

-Si... Al parecer somos un desastre en esto...- Soul miró su platillo y tomó un pedazo de salmón.

-¡Soul! ¡No deberías estar comiendo en una situación como esta!- Dijo Maka viendo a Soul fijamente.

-¡Relájate! Si nos vieron, ¿que más da? Ellos pensaran que vinimos al cine.

-Yo le había dicho a Chrona que no estabas en la ciudad- Dijo inflando los cachetes.

-Eres cruel Maka- Dijo Soul- Yo le dije a Kid que una tubería de gas del apartamento estaba rota.

-¿Por qué la tubería del gas?

-Porque tu presencia mata silenciosamente- Dijo Soul soltando una carcajada.

-¡Soul eres un...!- Dijo Maka levantándose de su asiento-

-¡Era una broma! ¡Relájate!- Soul de igual manera se levantó de su asiento y sentó a Maka- Si nos vieron que mas da, no a cada rato te ganas esto y gratis, además, ellos estarán bien en su cita- Dijo Soul tomando la copa de vino- Brindemos- Maka tomó su copa de vino.

-¿Por qué brindaremos?- Dijo Maka volviendo a calmarse.

-Hmmm... ¿Por qué quieres brindar?

-Hmmm... Porque Kid y Chrona estén juntos.

-Naa, ellos estarán bien. Mejor, brindemos por nosotros- Dijo Soul golpeando la copa de Maka con la suya y dio un sorbo al vino, Maka sin decir nada de igual manera lo hizo- Soul.

-¿Hmm?

-¿De verdad compraste rosas a Kid para regalárselas a Chrona?- Preguntó Maka.

-Si, me pareció un detalle romántico, ¿no crees?- Dijo Soul mostrando una media sonrisa. Maka rió un poco.

-Si... De verdad fue un lindo detalle- Dijo Maka dejando la copa de vino y tomando un pedazo de sushi- Espero que tu sushi esté envenenado, de esa manera te matará el sushi y no mi presencia- Soul soltó una carcajada.

-Algunas veces eres divertida Señorita Albarn- Dijo Soul mirándola.

-Y tu algunas veces eres romántico Señor Evans- Dijo Maka. Comió su pedazo de sushi y al pasárselo prosiguió- ¿Qué película vamos a ver?

-50 sombras de Grey.

-¿De que trata?- Preguntó Maka.

-No lo se... Creo que de corbatas o algo así- Dijo Soul encogiendose los hombros- Esta basada en un libro.

-Hmmm, es que no he leído el libro...

Las luces de la sala se apagaron y comenzó la película. Maka se recargó en el pecho de Soul lo cual, hizo que el albino se sonrojara un poco. Al pasar la película Maka se reincorporó en su asiento y observó fijamente la pantalla.

-E-Ellos están... Teniendo...- Dijo Maka apenas pudiendo susurrar sus palabras.

-Sip- Dijo Soul con los ojos bien abiertos. La película siguió y las escenas se acercaban al clímax.

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!- Dijo Maka gritando. Soul comenzó a carcajearse en su asiento al ver la reacción de Maka. Los espectadores chistaron* para que Maka no gritara. Soul se tapó la boca con una mano y con la otra sostenía su estomago mientras seguía riéndose- Soul ¡¿como puedes soportar ver algo así?!- Dijo Maka susurrando.

-Es una película Maka, relájate- Dijo Soul- Solo tápate los ojos.

Maka obedeció a Soul tapándose los ojos con ambas manos durante el resto la película. Solo en ciertas ocasiones, miraba a través de sus dedos para ver las escenas. Soul por otro lado, observó la película sin ningún problema. Solo en ciertas ocasiones, se reía por las expresiones de Maka. Al terminar la película Maka salió corriendo de la sala y Soul fue detrás de ella. Al alcanzarla Soul se posó a un lado de su compañera.

-¿¡Qué fue eso?!- Dijo Maka abrazándose a si misma.

-Bondage, he visto cosas peores- Dijo Soul poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Que tu has visto que...?- Dijo Maka observando a Soul. El albino se detuvo en seco y arrastró a Maka detrás de un bote de basura. Antes de que Maka le preguntara que pasaba vio a Kid y a Chrona. Chrona estaba llorando y Kid le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó contra sí.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- Dijo Soul.

-Acaso... ¿Acaso se habrán peleado?

-No lo se, pero parece que ambos nos tenemos que dirigir a casa antes que ellos- Dijo Soul tomando de la mano a Maka y corriendo al estacionamiento, le colocó el casco y ambos se subieron a la motocicleta. Arrancó y para llegar al apartamento de Maka. Soul tomó el camino mas largo. Maka inmediatamente comprendió que era lo que su compañero hacía. Lo abrazó con fuerza y recargó su rostro en la espalda Soul mientras veía el atardecer sintiendo un cálido sentimiento en su pecho... Al igual que Soul. Finalmente llegaron al apartamento y el albino aparcó la motocicleta fuera edificio del apartamento. Maka se bajó y entregó el casco a Soul.

-Muchas gracias por traerme- Dijo Maka con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-De nada, aunque no salió como planeamos, me la pasé muy bien en nuestra cita- Maka observó a Soul a los ojos.

-Este... No, no fue una cita, lo siento... Lo que yo quería decir era que...- Soul no pudo terminar, ya que los labios de Maka se habían posado en los suyos. Soul correspondió el cálido beso acariciando el cabello de Maka. Al separarse ambos se miraron a los ojos por un breve momento. El albino guardó el casco de repuesto y encendió la motocicleta.

-¿Te veré mañana?- Preguntó Maka poniéndose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Por supuesto que sí, tenemos que averiguar si Kid y Chrona se pelaron.

-De acuerdo, tu averigua porqué se pelearon.

-Y tu averigua como reconcilarlos- Dijo Soul.

-Lo haré, hasta mañana- Dijo Maka haciendo una seña de despedida.

Soul arrancó en su motocicleta dirigiéndose a la Mansión Gallow. Al llegar, estaban Liz y Patty preparando la cena. Soul saludó a las hermanas y se dispuso a ayudarlas. Las hermanas Thomson notaron la alegría que irradiaba Soul y eso las ponía a ambas de igual manera. Al terminar de preparar la cena, se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Los tres se asomaron y vieron a Kid irradiando una enorme aura negativa. Kid se dirigió a su habitación sin siquiera mirar o decir una palabra a sus compañeros y cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- Dijo Liz preocupada.

-¡Ire a ver one-chan!- Dijo Patty con alegría dirigiéndose a la habitación de Kid.

-No no Patty- Dijo Soul deteniéndola- Iré yo- Dicho eso, Soul se dirigió a la habitación de Kid. Al estar parado frente a la puerta, tragó saliva y entró. Observó a Kid sentado en su cama con la cabeza agachada. Se dirigió a su asimétrico amigo y se sentó a lado de el. Comenzó a darle palmaditas en su espalda intentando consolarlo.

-Soul... ¿Tu has sentido celos por Maka?- La pregunta repentina de Kid hizo poner a Soul de todos colores.

-¿P-Por qué la pregunta?- Dijo Soul evadiendo la pregunta de Kid.

-Hoy todo salió mal con Chrona- Dijo Kid derrotado.

-¿Qué paso?- Preguntó Soul.

-La hice llorar Soul- Dijo Kid poniendo ambas manos cubriendo su rostro.

-¿Qué?- Soul se mostró sorprendido.

-Todo fue mi culpa- Dijo Kid con su voz quebradiza.

-¿Pero qué ocurrió viejo?

-Verás... Lo que pasó fue que...

 **Suspenso! D:**

 **Personas: Buuuuuuuu! Porqué lo dejas a medias?!  
** **Yo: Porque... No quiero poner cualquier cosa y que la trama sea aburrida nwnU (siendo honesta)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, ya era hora de hablar de MakaxSoul. Ahora volveremos con KidxChrona y así sucesivamente haciendo un revoltijo con las historias :D**

 **Personas: Really? The Avengers? 50 sombras de Grey?  
Yo: Se! Por qué no? (Si no sabes que es 50 sombras de Grey busca la trama en Google, no apto para mentes inocentes) Seguiré escribiendo este fic, perdonen si tardo en actualizar porque actualmente estoy haciendo otro fic con alto contenido leemon de MakaxSoul, KidxChrona y TsubakixBlackStar uwu  
Personas: YEEEEEY! *Q*  
YO: Lo se lo se uwu Espero que me quede genial :D Nos vemos en los siguientes capitulos nwn/**

 **¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Halo! :D Capitulo 5! :D :D :D**

 **Después de despejar mi mente y pensar en cosas mas genialosas pues seguiré con el cap (la verdad es que el fic de leemon en el que trabajo se me esta haciendo complicado escribirlo pues no quiero escribir mucho y decir poco :c) Pero en fin, en ambos fics trabajaré lo mejor que pueda :D :D :D**

 **NOTA: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la historia c:**

 **Chrona POV**

Llegué a casa con un terrible dolor de cabeza. La cita no salio nada bien y lo único que quería era descansar. Abro la puerta del apartamento y noto que Maka esta en la cocina... ¿Esta... tarareando?

-H-Hola Maka... Llegue...

-¡Hola Chrona!- Dijo abalanzándose sobre mi dándome un fuerte abrazo con una sonrisa en su boca- ¿Como te fue en tu cita con Kid?- Dijo sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-Na-Nada bien...- Al decir eso Maka se reincorporó a verme y su sonrisa desapareció- ¿Que ocurrió?

-Etto...- Me abracé a mi misma y miré el suelo, las palabras no salían de mi boca. Maka me guió al sofá y me sentó. Se dirigió a la cocina y un tiempo después regresó con dos tasas de té y galletas.

-Y bien, ¿qué pasó?- Dijo Maka mostrándose compasiva.

-Bueno... Etto... N-No quiero que pienses mal de Kid...

-Lo prometo, no te preocupes- Dijo mostrándome una sonrisa.

-Bien... Lo que pasó fue que...

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 **GENERAL POV**

Chrona y Kid entraron a la sala para ver la película. Ambos habían comprado palomitas y refrescos para la función. Se sentaron y esperaron a que la película comenzara, platicaban y se conocían el uno al otro. El ambiente era muy ameno y ambos estaban disfrutando su mutua compañía. La película comenzó y ambos se dispusieron a verla. En el transcurso de la película, Chrona se recargó sobre el hombro de Kid, lo cuál provocó en el shinigami un leve sonrojo. Al terminar la película, Kid se levantó de su asiento primero para cederle el paso a Chrona y ella al dar media vuelta para salir, chocó con un joven junto a ella haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio cayendo ambos al suelo. La peli-rosa notó que cayó en el pecho del joven y se levantó pidiendo una disculpa una y otra vez, sin embargo, el joven no se había molestado mientras que Kid solo se limitaba a ver la escena.

Al salir de la sala, Kid y Chrona caminaban en silencio. La pequeña bruja notó que su compañero estaba algo callado, sin embargo no sabía como lidiar con los silencios. En cuestión de segundos, el ambiente se volvió tenso y ambos lo sentían, pero no se atrevían a decir una sola palabra.

-Creo que es mejor que salgas con alguien más- Dijo Kid repentinamente. Chrona solo se exalto al comentario del shinigami y volteó a verlo. Sus ojos se cubrían con su cabello mientras caminaba.

-¿P-Por qué dices eso...?- Dijo Chrona nerviosa.

-Creo que no podré cumplirte esa promesa... Esa promesa de estar juntos en esto- Chrona se detuvo en seco y Kid siguió caminando pero se detuvo unos pasos después para ver por ultima vez a su compañera Chrona. Al ver su rostro su corazón se empequeñeció, pues las lagrimas corrían libremente por las mejillas de Chrona.

-Chrona...- Dijo el shinigami acercándose a Chrona y dándole un abrazo- Perdóname... Creo que soy yo el que no sabe como lidiar cuando lloras- Kid tomó su cabeza y poso sus labios en la frente de su compañera y de nuevo la abrazó...- Estaremos juntos en esto...

-¿De-De verdad?- Dijo Chrona conteniendo sus lagrimas.

-Si... Pero prométeme que serás fuerte, ¿esta bien?

-Si... Esta bien...

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

 **General POV**

Maka solo observó a Chrona abrazando una almohada. Le costaba trabajo creer que Kid había dicho esas palabras.

-Woow... Ya veo...- Dijo Maka- De verdad le gustas a Kid.

 _-No... No le gusto a Kid... Pero yo a él si... El solo finge que yo le gusto... Todo ese acto fue para que Maka y Soul nos vieran... Es por eso que me puse triste... No quiero alejarme de él...-_ Pensó Chrona

-Bueno, p-pero no quiero que pienses mal de Kid...

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Maka dedicándole una sonrisa a Chrona.

-S-Si, gracias- Dijo Chrona con una media sonrisa.

. . .

-Kid es un idiota- Dijo Maka mientras caminaba por la cuidad.

 _-Si, es un completo idiota_ \- Dijo Soul del otro lado del teléfono.

-Entonces ¿Kid te contó también lo que pasó?

 _-Si, me contó que se puso celoso por lo que pasó en el cine._

-Si... ¿Y ahora que haremos?

 _-Hmmm... Pues hacer que ellos dos se reconcilien._

-¿Pero como?

 _-Yo llevaré a Kid al café Death Books y tú lleva a Chrona_

-De acuerdo, ¿a que hora?

 _-A las 2:00 de la tarde._

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana... Te quiero Soul...

 _-Y yo a ti Maka._

Maka colgó y se dirigió de nuevo al departamento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Kid POV**

Desperté a las 8:01AM... Había tenido una mala noche y no dormí bien. Sentía mis ojos y mi cuerpo muy cansados. Este día apestaría... Me levanté de mala gana y tomé una ducha, vestí mi traje simétrico de siempre y ésta vez, no dejaría que Liz me arreglara pues no saldría a ningún lado hoy... Bajé y el desayuno ya estaba hecho. Me dirigí a la cocina aún con sueño y vi a Soul poniendo la jarra de jugo de naranja en la bandeja.

-Buenos días Kid- Dijo Soul con una sonrisa.

-¿Soul?... Bue-Buenos días- Me reincorporé en un segundo al ver a Soul- ¿Tu... Tu hiciste el desayuno?

-Así es... He estado aquí como parásito estos días sin hacer nada, era tiempo de que me tocara a mí hacer el desayuno- Dijo tomando la charola- Adelante, ve a sentarte, el desayuno ya esta listo.

Obedecí sin decir nada y me senté en el comedor, Liz y Patty estaban bajando. Ambas se verían muy bien vestidas. Liz tenía puesto un vestido verde pastel que cubría arriba de sus rodillas con tirantes delgados cruzados y zapatillas blancas y Patty vestía una playera rosa con un estampado de jirafa y encaje en las mangas con unos jeans de tubo y _converse_ rosas. Ambas bajan con un humor totalmente opuesto al mio. Todo a mi alrededor era bastante raro.

-Buenos días Kid, buenos días Soul- Dijeron ambas al unisonido con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

 _-¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?-_ Pensé.

-Buenos días chicas- Dijo Soul esbozando una sonrisa- El desayuno ya esta listo, espero que les guste.

-Muchas gracias Soul, ¿aún no te arreglas?- Dijo Liz.

-No, pero en cuanto termine de desayunar me arreglaré como rayo.

-¿Arreglarte? ¿A donde irán?- Dije confundido.

-Iremos al café Death Books, ¿quieres ir?- Dijo Soul.

-La mejor frase sería "Vas a ir"- Dijo Liz corrigiendo a Soul.

-¿Disculpa?- Dije arqueando una ceja.

-Te ves muy decaído, así que irás con nosotros quieras o no- Dijo fulminándome con la mirada.

-No, no quiero ir- Dije sin ningún animo.

-Vamos Kid, despeja de tu mente lo que pasó ayer.

Lo medité un poco y tenía razón, quería olvidar totalmente lo que pasó ayer. No quería recordar a Chrona. No quería recordar que mis palabras la hicieron llorar, pero sinceramente dudo de que pueda seguir con este engaño. Acepté ir con ellos al Death Books. Terminamos el desayuno y Soul se dispuso a bañarse y arreglarse. Yo me dirigí a mi habitación, para meditar las cosas. Mi mente era un nido de ideas que rebotaban sin llegar a una solución. La puerta se abrió y era Soul bañado y arreglado. Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla azul con una playera negra y unos tenis negros.

-¿Soul...?- Dije apartando mis pensamientos.

-Perdona por tardar tanto.

-¿Tardar tanto?- Dije incrédulo.

-Si... Tardé como una hora- Valla, me había perdido en mi mente.

-Esta bien, vamos- Dije levantándome de mi cama.

-Espera- Dijo dirigiéndose a mi armario- Cámbiate esa ropa.

-¿Disculpa?- Dije con un tic nervioso en mi ojo.

-Toma, ponte esto- Dijo sacando un saco negro y una corbata.

-¿Quién te crees? ¿Liz numero dos?- Dije con sarcasmo- Además eso es un traje de gala.

-Es bastante romántico- Dijo más para si mismo.

-¿Qué?

-No nada, solo póntelo- Dijo dándome el traje. Observé a Soul sobre el traje arqueando una ceja, pero finalmente tomé el traje y lo vestí- Te ves bien- Dijo dedicándome una sonrisa- Vamos.

Salimos de la Mansión Gallow al Death Books. Todos caminamos platicando acerca de temas superficiales y divertidos, todos nos reíamos y poco a poco recuperaba mi buen humor, aunque en ocasiones recordaba a aquella chica peli-rosa.

 _-No es que me desagrade... Pero ya no puedo fingir que me gusta... Porque ahora ya no estoy fingiendo... Y solo quiero alejarme antes de que yo termine lastimado o haga algo que lastime de nuevo a Chrona... Porque ella cautivó mi corazón..._

 **General POV**

Kid, Soul, Liz y Patty, llegaron al Death Books. Era un café de tres pisos, muy grande y muy bien decorado. Todos se sentaron en una mesa del segundo piso que era una terraza con una vista a la ciudad pues era verano y hacía calor, el primero piso estaba lleno y el tercero era solo mesas con reservacion. Los cuatro pidieron bebidas y cafés fríos con sus respectivos nombres y la mesera fue por las bebidas. En menos de un minuto regresó la misma mesera junto con un señor muy bien vestido.

-Disculpe, ¿usted es el joven Death The Kid?- Dijo el señor dirigiéndose al shinigami.

-S-Si, soy yo- Dijo Kid con la duda en sus palabras.

-Joven Death, lo esperan en el tercer piso. Una mesa reservada a nombre de la Señorita Isabel. Me dio ordenes que si usted llegaba lo dirigiera a su mesa. Por aquí por favor.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- Dijo Liz confundida.

-No lo se, pero lo voy a averiguar- Dijo Kid levantándose de su silla y siguiendo al metre.

Kid siguió al hombre hasta el tercer piso, y en cuanto desapareció de la vista de sus acompañantes, Soul sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje en cuestión de segundos.

-Ya esta todo listo- Dijo Soul con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, ¿y ahora que harás?- Dijo Liz mirando a Soul con una sonrisa divertida.

-Maka y yo observaremos la reconciliación de ambos- Dijo Soul con orgullo.

En el tercer piso, se encontraban Maka y Chrona tomando té juntas. Ambas estaban riendo y disfrutando del día, pues el tercer piso también era una terraza techada con flores enredadas por los postes y las barras de seguridad. El viento soplaba, pero era una cálida sensación. Maka tomó su celular y leyó un mensaje que había llegado.

-¿Que ocurre Maka?- Dijo Chrona dando un sorbo a su té.

-No es nada- Dijo Maka esbozando una sonrisa- Pero debo de ir al baño, en seguida vuelvo- Dicho eso, se levantó y bajó las escaleras como rayo.

 _-Valla, de verdad ha tomado mucho té-_ Pensó Chrona.

Comenzó a observar la ciudad mientras el viento sacudía su cabello, el tercer piso prácticamente estaba solo, pues la reservacion que había hecho Maka era la única de ese día. Chrona escuchó unos pasos subiendo las escaleras y volvió hacia sí para seguir platicando con su amiga, sin embargo, su tranquilidad se esfumó cuando vio a Kid subiendo las escaleras junto con el metre. Ambos se dedicaron una mirada sorprendida y no digerían que su compañero de mentiras estaba ahí.

 _-¿¡K-Kid?! ¿¡Qué está haciendo aquí?!_

 _-¿¡C-Chrona?! ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?!_

-Señorita Isabel- Dijo el metre- Aquí esta el joven Death The Kid, el joven que solicitó a las 2:00- Dijo recogiendo la taza de té que había dejado Maka- En seguida traeré su orden al tercer piso, Joven Death, tome asiento- Dijo antes de bajar por las escaleras.

El metre se fue y solo quedaron Kid y Chrona viéndose el uno al otro con rubor en sus mejillas. Ambos se quedaron tiesos por un largo tiempo hasta que Kid reaccionó y se sentó en la silla que había dejado Maka...

-Quiero suponer...- Dijo Kid- Que ésta cita la arreglaron Maka y Soul.

-S-Si... Pero yo no tenía ni idea de esto- Dijo Chrona observándose los muslos.

-Yo tampoco, Señorita Isabel- Dijo Kid con una sonrisa observando la ciudad. El metre llegó con la orden de Kid y dejó azúcar a Chrona se retiró. Kid dio un sorbo a la soda italiana que había pedido y notó que un papelito se había caído de la parte inferior del vaso de su soda. Lo tomó sin que Chrona se diera cuenta. El ambiente estaba tenso entre los dos. Ambos veían para todos lados sin intercambiar palabras. Chrona tomó un sobre de azúcar y notó algo escrito en él. Al notar que era la letra de Maka inmediatamente lo escondió detrás de tu taza de té.

 _-Maka..._ \- Pensó Chrona al leer el sobre- " _Has una platica divertida con Kid. Hazlo reír para que olvide esa escena de celos que hizo"._

-¿Qué haga qué...?- Dijo Chrona en voz alta.

-¿Que ocurre?

-N-Nada- Dijo Chrona desviando la mirada al suelo.

Kid tomó la nota que se había caído del vaso y la leyó:

 _-"Se romántico con ella. Dile que es linda, que la quieres. Dile cosas románticas. No seas idiota. Soul"_

-¿Qué demonios?- Dijo Kid en voz alta. Chrona miró a Kid con confusión- Lo siento, no es nada- Dijo Kid. El silencio se hizo largo e incomodo para los dos.

-Entonces...-Dijo Chrona rompiendo el silencio- ¿Esta será nuestra ultima cita?- Dijo observando la ciudad. Kid volvió en si y la miró.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-Si jaja... Llegué ayer a casa y Maka estaba tarareando, estaba alegre... Y todo eso fue por la cita de Soul... Supongo... Que ellos ya se reconciliaron...

-Oh... Ya veo- Dijo Kid...

-Bueno, fue divertido ser tu compañera de mentiras- Dijo Chrona volviéndose hacía Kid dedicándole una sonrisa.

-S-Si- Dijo Kid devolviendo el gesto.

-Bu-Bueno.. Pero ahora que ellos se reconciliaron... ¿Ahora como nosotros saldremos de éste embrollo?- Dijo Chrona mirando su taza de té.

-Supongo... Que ellos se quedaron con la idea de que nos peleamos- Dijo Kid viendo su soda- Así que fingiremos que ésta cita que arreglaron ellos no funcionó- Chrona posó sus manos en sus muslos apretando sus puños.

-Y-Ya veo...

-Así que después de eso... Solo quedamos como amigos- Dijo Kid mientras su pelo cubría sus ojos- ¿De acuerdo?

-S-Si- Dijo Chrona mientras agachaba su mirada. El silencio se volvió a prolongar pero esta vez con más tensión... Finalmente Chrona se puso de pie y puso dinero sobre la mesa- Me tengo que ir... Adiós Kid...

Dicho esto, Chrona se dirigió la salida mientras Kid no se inmutó a verla... Soul y Maka se escondieron cuando Chrona bajó las escaleras. Ambos se quedaron impactados por las confesiones que habían hecho la feliz "pareja".

-Entonces... ¿Todo el tiempo fingieron que se gustaban... Para que nosotros nos reconciliaramos?- Susurró Maka a Soul.

-Si... Parece que sí...- Dijo Soul procesando la información. Pero en eso, Maka comenzó a reírse mientras se tapaba la boca para que Kid no la escuchara- ¿Qué te pasa?- Dijo Soul confundido.

-Es divertido esto- Dijo entre risas- Porque gracias a ellos me di cuenta de que traté de ser divertida por tí... Y tu trataste de ser romántico por mí Evans.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Soul mientras se sonrojaba- S-Si... ¿y?

-Yyyyy... Que su plan funcionó... Pero ahora nosotros tendremos que reconciliaros a ellos.

-Pero acaban de decir que no se gustan y que todo fue fingido- Dijo Soul defendiendo su idea.

-Aún no sabes mucho del romanticismo Soul- Dijo Maka sonriendo al albino- Se gustan y mucho... Así que ahora de verdad tendremos que reconciliarlos...

-Vaya- Soul soltó un suspiro- ¿En que lío nos hemos metido?

 **Personas: D:! Entonces KidxChrona se ha ido para siempre?! D:!  
Yo: Sep :c**  
 **Personas: Quémenla y tírenla al rio! D:!**  
 **Yo: El giro fue totalmente parte de mi plan de improvisar :DU Pero pues no todo en la vida es rosa o si? .n.**  
 **KidxChrona seguirán juntos? :0 Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo! :O *chan chan chaaaaan***

 **¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

****

**Sexto capitulo! \\*O*/  
Creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que actualizo de dos capítulos en dos uwu Y así lo haré por siempre... Así que si tardo... Es por falta de tiempo y por subir dos capítulos y no solo uno uwu En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo a los amantes de la pareja SoulxMaka :D :D :D Disfrútenlo! ewe  
**

 **Nota: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo los personajes.**

 **Soul POV**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había regresado al apartamento con Maka. Las cosas entre ella y yo se habían arreglado pero las cosas entre Kid y Chrona aún no se arreglaban. Este sería el día en el que intentaríamos reconciliarlos por cuarta vez, ya que las primeras tres habían resultado un desastre. Esta vez, probaríamos llevarlos a una exposición de arte, Maka llevaría a Kid y yo llevaría a Chrona.

Eran las 7:00AM y apenas salía el sol, Maka aún seguía dormida en mi pecho. Acaricié su suave cabello y aquella sensación me traía recuerdos de ayer: la segunda vez en que Maka y yo nos hicimos uno. Maka despertó y me volteó a ver con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días Soul- Dijo dándome un beso en mi hombro.

-Buenos días conejito- Dije susurrando.

-¿Crees que funcione el plan de hoy?

-No lo se- Respondí sinceramente- Espero que ellos acepten salir...

-Si... De tantas veces que los hemos invitado a salir yo creo que no aceptarán porque sabrán que tramamos algo...

-Si...

-Bueno, es hora de levantarnos- Dijo mientras se quitaba las sabanas y se levantaba de la cama desnuda. La observé mientras caminaba a la puerta de mi habitación.

-Que lindo trasero Señorita Albarn- Dije en un tono sarcástico.

-¡Soul!- Dijo volviéndose hacía mi tapando su trasero con ambas manos.

-Y que bonitos senos señorita- Dije de nuevo burlonamente. Ella se tapó con ambas manos inflando sus mejillas de forma infantil.

-Eres imposible, me voy a bañar- Dijo, pero al abrir la puerta la cerré con una mano dejando a Maka entre la puerta y yo.

-¿Recuerdas que hace unos días tu me tenías así?- Dije mientras sonreía.

-Si... ¿y?

-Bueno- La empujé contra la puerta con mi cuerpo- Me vengaré de eso...

-S-Soul... E-Es de día...

-Así podré admirar mejor tu cuerpo- Mordí una oreja de Maka y ella se estremeció. Comencé a besar su cuello mientras la sujetaba de la cintura. Ella colocó sus manos detrás de sí y las posó sobre mi cabeza empujándome hacía ella. Subí mis manos y empecé a jugar con sus pechos. Los acariciaba y apretaba sus pezones procurando no lastimarla. Comenzó a gemir y a mover sus caderas. Tan pronto sentí que mi erección estaba pegada a su cuerpo, metí mi miembro entre sus piernas y comencé a moverme al mismo ritmo que ella. Mientras ella estrechaba mi miembro con sus piernas, yo frotaba su clítoris con éste. Levanté su cabello y comencé a lamer su cuello. Mis manos se movían con mas frenesí hasta que sentí que Maka se estremeció entre mis brazos pues había alcanzado el orgasmo. Posó ambas manos en la puerta mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-E-Eso... No fue justo Soul...- Dijo entre dientes recuperando el aliento.

-Eso solo fue la primer parte cariño- La volví hacia mi y la levanté de las caderas, por lo que ella respondió abrazándome con sus brazos y piernas. Noté que estaba riéndose mientras me daba besos en el cuello. Abrí la puerta y nos dirigimos al baño. Posé a Maka en la ducha y abrí la llave, Maka soltó un grito.

-¡S-Soul! ¡E-Esta fría!- Dijo Maka.

Se abrazó a si misma para salir de la ducha, pero en eso yo entré con ella y tomé sus muñecas apartándolas de sí y comencé a lamer sus pechos. Sus pezones estaban duros por el frío así que comencé a lamer uno y a jugar con el otro con mi mano. El agua salió caliente pero sus pezones aún seguían erectos. Sonreí para mis adentros. Maka me tomó de la cabeza con ambas manos y me dirigió a su boca. Comenzamos a besarnos con libido, nuestras lenguas danzaban, el aire nos hacía falta por el vapor de la ducha y nuestro contacto. Maka bajó la mano a mi miembro y comenzó a mover su suave mano por arriba y abajo de él. Comencé a gruñir. El movimiento de su mano, sus labios, cada vez que ella mordía mi lengua crecía en mi más y más el deseó. Tomé una pierna de ella y la elevé a la altura de mi cintura. Dirigí mi miembro hacia su húmeda entrada y la penetré de una estocada. Ella solo soltó un fuerte gemido de placer. Comencé a moverme lento mientras nos besábamos. Ella me abrazaba por el cuello mientras yo la tomaba de la cintura y sujetaba su pierna. El deseo de penetrarla mas rápido y más a fondo se manifestaban. La volví a tomar por las caderas y la alcé contra mí mientras seguía penetrándola. Ella me abrazaba con sus brazos y piernas mientras nos seguíamos besando. El agua que caía sobre nuestros hombros y nuestra cabeza se mezclaba con nuestro sudor. El movimiento se hizo más intenso, más fuerte. Maka ahogó un grito en mis labios y sentí su contracción en mi miembro, la sensación hizo que me corriera, llegando al orgasmo al mismo tiempo...

. . .

Después de la ducha, terminamos de cambiarnos y comenzamos a hablar sobre el plan para reconciliar a Kid y Chrona. Las probabilidades que ambos aceptasen salir eran bajas, pero aún así lo intentaríamos.

-Y bueno... ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?- Dijo mientras se peinaba.

-A ti- Le dediqué una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Soul!- Mi miró atravez del espejo con rubor en sus mejillas. En eso, el timbre del apartamento sonó y me dirigí a ver quien era. Abrí la puerta y sentí un gran golpe en mi cara.

-¡SOOOOOOOOUUUUL! ¡TU GRAN DIOS HA VUELTO! ¡KYAJUUU!- Dijo Black*Star sumiendo su puño en mi cara.

-Hola Soul-kun.

-Black*Star, Tsubaki- Dijo Maka a mis espaldas- ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta!

-Gracias, Maka-chan.

-Hola hola, Maka, Soul- Dijo Black*Star quitando su puño de mi cara.

-¿Ya desayunaron?- Preguntó Tsubaki.

-No- Respondimos Maka y yo al unisonido.

-¡Bien! ¡Porque Tsubaki y yo trajimos cosas de Japón para hacer desayuno!

-V-Vale...

Black*Star y Tsubaki hicieron el desayuno para nosotros. Comimos y les contamos todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia. Ambos no podían creer que Maka y yo ya eramos novios, y mejor aún, no podían creer que Chrona y Kid se hubieran enamorado el uno al otro.

-Woooow, me voy unas cuantas semanas y todo el mundo pierde la cabeza- Dijo Black*Star cruzados de brazos.

-¿Y cuál es su plan de hoy?- Preguntó Tsubaki.

-Los llevaremos a una exposición de arte.

-Pfff, que aburrido. Tsubaki y yo teníamos planeado invitar a todos a la pista de hielo- Dijo Black*Star posando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. En eso Maka se levantó se su silla como un relámpago y sus ojos tomaban brillo.

-¡Eso es! ¡Black*Star! ¡Eres un genio!- Dijo Maka con entusiasmo.

-¿De verdad?- Dije arqueando una ceja.

-¡Por supuesto que lo soy! ¡Soy tu DIOS! ¡Es normal que sea más inteligente que tu simple mortal!- Dijo dedicándome una cara burlona.

-¿Que ocurre Maka?- Preguntó Tsubaki.

-¡Black*Star! ¡Quiero que invites a Chrona a la pista de hielo! ¡Y que Tsubaki invite a Kid!

-¿Por qué nosotros?- Dijo Black*Star.

-Para que Kid y Chrona no sean invitados por nosotros, si ustedes los invitan de seguro aceptarán.

-Es una buena idea- Dije.

-Hmmm... Esta bien, esta bien, su dios acepta ayudarlos.

-Bueno, saquen sus celulares, este es el nuevo plan... - Dijo Maka con una sonrisa. Es realmente hermosa...

. . .

 **Kid POV**

Tsubaki me envió un mensaje diciendo que estaba de vuelta en Death City, invitándome a la pista de hielo. Acepté y nos quedamos de ver en la entrada del centro comercial a las 3:00. Llegué con anticipación y me dediqué a observar que todo estuviera perfecto. Finalmente usaba mi traje de siempre, aunque a Liz no le gustase. Aunque en realidad, estos días he estado algo cortante con ellas, pues me han estado motivando mucho para que siga saliendo con Chrona después de los intentos fallidos de Maka y Soul por reconcilarnos. He de admitir que cada invitación que ellos me hicieron la aceptaba por la tonta razón de que volvería a verla. Volvería a estar a su lado, el fingir quedó de lado cuando me enamoré de ella... Aunque sé que solo eran vanas ilusiones, pues yo no le gusto a ella...

A lo lejos vi que Tsubaki llegaba con unos jeans de tubo con una camiseta beige, _converse_ blancos y tenía el pelo suelo.

-Hola Tsubaki, bienvenida a Death City- Dije dedicándole una media sonrisa.

-Hola Kid- Dijo devolviéndome una cálida sonrisa- Bien, vamos adentro.

Ambos caminamos hacia la pista de hielo y platicábamos acerca de su estadía en Japón. Me impactó ver que Black*Star había obtenido la aceptación de los padres de Tsubaki si él llegase a ser su novio, lo cuál provocó un leve sonrojo en ella cuando me contó la historia. Llegamos a la pista de hielo y ordenamos los patines. Al entrar a la pista, Tsubaki perdió un poco el equilibrio y la ayudé a reincorporarse. Comenzamos a patinar, ayudándola a controlar su equilibrio y enseñándole algunos trucos. Era un rato ameno, me tranquilizaba el poder ayudar a alguien. Al llegar al otro extremo de la pista noté un cabello asimétrico que conocía perfectamente acompañado de una playera blanca con unos pantalones de tubo negros. Me detuve en seco, pero el hielo me hizo deslizarme hasta llegar a ella.

-Hola Chrona- Dijo Tsubaki acercándose a mi. Chrona volvió hacia nosotros y su sonrisa se transformó en una cara de asombro.

-Ho-Hola Tsubaki.

-¿Cómo estás?.

-Bi-Bien... Gr-Gracias...

-Bueno Chrona, pon atención- Dijo la persona que acompañaba a Chrona, miré la mano de ella sujetada a la de...

-¡¿Black*Star?!- Dije asombrado.

-Hola rayitas~- Dijo Black*Star dedicándome un saludo- No sabía que estabas aquí con Tsubaki, yo enseño a Chrona a patinar.

-Oh, Kid es muy bueno enseñando a patinar- Dijo Tsubaki- ¿Por qué no dejas que te enseñe?- Al decir esas palabras mi corazón latió con fuerza y observé a Chrona sin poder evitar ponerme rojo. Ella solamente observó el hielo mientras buscaba una respuesta.

-Esta bien, esta bien- Dijo Black*Star- Vamos Chrona, sigamos tu y yo- La tomó de la otra mano y siguieron patinando. Tsubaki y yo dimos varias vueltas a la pista de hielo conversando y enseñándole trucos para patinar mejor, sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones mi miraba se desviaba para ver a la peli-rosa y al mono azul.

Había pasado una hora y Tsubaki se había cansado. La feliz pareja seguía patinando. Chrona ya había aprendido a patinar por su cuenta, cosa que le motivó a dar sin fin de vueltas por la pista. Black*Star se acercó a nosotros y comenzó a hablar con Tsubaki. Sinceramente no presté atención por ver a aquel bello ángel deslizarse por el hielo. Su cabello se movía con la brisa que provocaba el patinaje, su playera se movía un poco por el movimiento. Su bella figura se cubrió por un cuerpo masculino, y al alzar la mirada me topé con un idiota de cabellera rubia y ojos azules. Mi cólera se encendió como pólvora, sentí una descarga de adrenalina en mi cuerpo y cerré los puños. Ambos se acercaban hacia nosotros completando una vuelta.

-...Eres muy linda...- Escuché decir aquel rubio engreído mientras pasaban por enfrente de mi. Black*Star y Tsubaki se posaron detrás mío. Ambos me hablaban, pero mis sentidos no funcionaban, ya había llegado a mi limite. En la siguiente vuelta que dieron Chrona y aquel idiota, tomé a Chrona del hombro lo que provocó detenerse y la jalé contra mi.

-Búscate a otra mujer imbécil- Dije con mi cabeza gacha. El joven se detuvo y me volteo a ver confundido.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo poniéndose a la ofensiva.

-Porque ella es mía... ¡¿ESCUCHASTE MALDITO?! ¡ELLA ES MÍA!- Grité a todo pulmón, sentí que mis mejillas ardían por la rabia y por la vergüenza. En eso, una capa de humo de disparó por aquel joven, atraje a Chrona contra mi protegiéndola.

-Hasta que lo dijiste- Dijo una voz familiar enfrente de nosotros. Volví hacia sí era Soul saliendo de esa capa de humo.

-¿S-Soul?

-Así es- Dijo Maka patinando hacia nosotros quitándose la bufanda que cubría su cara- Le pedimos a Blair que hiciera un hechizo para que Soul cambiara de forma- Tsubaki y Black*Star solo se limitaban a ver con sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¿U-Ustedes sabían todo esto?- Dije con un tic nervioso en mi ojo.

-Rayitas, Tsubaki y yo ideamos el plan- Dijo Black*Star con un pulgar en alto- El plan de Maka era muy aburrido.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Maka enfurecida.

Todo a mi alrededor se desmoronaba. Sentí una respiración en mi pecho y al bajar mi mirada Chrona estaba tan roja como un tomate entre mis brazos. Sentía su corazón latir sobre el mio. Nuestros corazones no estaban sincronizados en los latidos. Con lo poco que me quedó de valor, tomé a Chrona del brazo y salimos de la pista. Me quité los patines como pude y le quité los patines a ella y salimos corriendo del centro comercial...

 **La nueva moda es andar sin zapatos B)  
Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :D Me faltan 2 más para terminar la historia. Finalmente pude poner leemon uwu**  
 **Personas: YEEEEEEEY! \\*O*/**  
 **Lo se lo se... Es hermoso ewe Pero bueno, seguiré escribiendo tan rápido como el tiempo me lo permita c: En cuanto acabe esta historia, pondré toda mi atención en el fic de leemon que estoy preparando. Aunque me gustaría saber opiniones si les gustaría leemon de Black*StarxTsubaki (es que esa pareja no es muy demandada por lo que he visto ) Así que espero que me puedan decir opiniones uwu**  
 **Hasta los próximos dos capitulos! :D/**

 **¿Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Han pasado 84 años... Pero pues quise escribir, que mas da uwu  
Espero que les guste :3**

 **General POV**

Death the Kid y Chrona salieron de la pista de hielo corriendo. La pareja llamó la atención de las personas al rededor de ellos puesto además que estaban corriendo sin control... Ninguno de los dos llevaba zapatos...

Kid siguió arrastrando a Chrona hasta que su frenesí se detuvo por el cansancio, llegando a las afueras del centro comercial donde soltó a Chrona y se mantuvo de pie apoyando las manos en sus rodillas recuperando el aire. Chrona por otra parte, posó una mano sobre su pecho aspirando profundamente tratando de que su respiración se regularizara.

Kid, al calmarse entró en un estado de shock, pues analizó todo lo que había pasado en los últimos 5 minutos. Perdió la cabeza, le gritó a un desconocido que resulto ser Soul, declaró que Chrona era suya aunque no eran novios, arrastró a Chrona sin pensarlo, no tenía zapatos y estaba con sudor en su frente.

- _Kid calmate... ¡No! ¡Calmarme un carajo! ¡¿Qué demonios hice?! ¡Este no soy yo! ¡¿Por qué dije eso?!... ¡¿Por qué..._

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Kid...?- Dijo Chrona interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kid. Éste se reincorporó y vio a Chrona aun con la mano en su pecho tratando de recuperar el aliento- Dime... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- . . . - Kid no tenía respuesta.

Chrona terminó reincorporarse y con un leve enojo en su mirada, observó a Kid directo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso tu sabias todo su plan?

-¡No!- Dijo Kid insultado- Por supuesto que no, creí que todo había sido idea tuya.

-¿¡Por qué idea mia?! ¡Si lo nuestro terminó porque tu así lo decidiste!

-¡¿YO?! ¡Pero si tu fuiste la que decidió terminar con lo nuestro!- Dijo Kid hecho furia.

-¡PORQUE YO NO TE GUSTO!- Dijo Chrona agachando la cabeza. Kid no tuvo respuesta para eso...- Tu me gustas a mi Kid... Pero yo se que a ti no te gusto yo... Desde el beso caí a tus pies... Pero sé que nunca te fijarás en alguien como yo...

-Chrona... Yo...- Dijo Kid sin valor para terminar la oración.

-Adiós Kid- Dijo Chrona dándose la media vuelta.

-¿A donde vas?- Preguntó Kid bastante confuso.

-Volveré al Shibusen, quiero estar sola...- Chrona caminó con los pies lastimados por correr en el asfalto sin zapatos. Kid de igual manera, tenía los pies lastimados. Quería alcanzarla, pero no por su dolor en los pues, si no por el vació que sentía. La quería... Quería a Chrona... Pero no tenía valor para decirlo.

Chrona siguió caminando hasta que se elevó del suelo soltando un chillido de sorpresa. Era Kid cargándola.

-¿Que haces?- Dijo Chrona mientras observaba a Kid mientras éste la cargaba como si fuera una princesa.

-Te llevaré al Shibusen. Es mi culpa que tus pies estén lastimados, déjame llevarte de vuelta- Dicho esto, Kid hizo aparecer tu patineta sobre sus pies, elevándose del suelo.

-¡No!- Prostestó Chrona- ¡Déjame en paz!

-No te muevas Chrona, si te mueves mucho podríamos caer los dos...

Chrona observó que el suelo ya estaba lejos. Sin poder hacer nada Chrona solo se limitó a quedarse quieta mientras Kid se dirigía al Shibusen. Dirigía la mirada a Kid, quien solo observaba hacia adelante. Observaba su cabello moviéndose con el viento, el cansancio en su rostro y su pálida piel.

- _Esto es un completo desastre..._ \- Pensó Chrona.

. . .

 **Kid POV**

- _Pero qué desastre..._ \- Pensé mientras esperaba fuera de la enfermería de Shibusen. Al llegar aquí, inmediatamente llevé a Chrona con la enfermera para que revisara sus pies, finalmente fue mi culpa el que se haya lastimado. Puede que sea un idiota, pero también tengo ese sentido de responsabilidad.

Suelto un largo suspiro e intento relajar mis hombros después de toda la adrenalina de hoy. Después de esto no se como ver a Chrona a la cara. Ella acaba de confesar sus sentimientos hacia mi, mientras que yo...

 _ **Flash back**_

-Búscate otra chica- Dijo Kid abrazando a Chrona- ¡ELLA ES MIA MALDITO!

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

Dejo caer mi peso contra la pared y caigo lentamente al suelo. Cubro mi cara con mis manos pensando en aquel ataque de ira que hice en la pista de hielo.

- _¡Soy un completo idiota! ¡Soy un maldito cerdo! No debería vivir. Soy un shinigami que no puede guardar la cordura por algo así. Deshonor, soy un completo desastre y..._

Mi bolsillo vibra rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Sacó el celular y observo que es una llamada proveniente de Maka... ¡Maldita traidora! Todavía que me hace quedar en ridículo ¡¿Todavía se atreve a hablarme?!. Contesto la llamada y antes de que ella hable grito a través del movil:

-¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!- Estallo en cólera- ¡No podré volver a ese centro comercial en mi vida!

- _¡Pero finalmente lo hiciste!_ \- Escucho la voz de Soul- _¡Finalmente confesaste tus sentimientos!_

 _-¡Ya era hora rayitas! Estabas siempre tan solo que ganas me daban de apostar con Soul de cuantos gatos tendrías para superar tu soledad_ \- Dijo Black*Star del otro lado del teléfono. Sus palabras son todo menos un consuelo o una disculpa

- _¡Aléjense del teléfono ustedes dos!_ \- Dice Maka del otro lado de la bocina- _Kid, aunque no fue la manera correcta, confesaste tus sentimientos a Chrona! ¡Tu sabes como es ella! ¡No lo asimilará hasta que se lo digas directa y correctamente._

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que tengo que hacer para confesar mis sentimientos? Eres la menos indicada para decirme eso Maka Albarn- Digo con un deje de enojo.

- _Lo entiendo, pero al menos debes intenarlo Kid. La determinación que usaste para juntarnos a mi y a Soul debería ser la misma para reconciliarte con Chrona-_ Sus palabras me dejan helado. No puedo responder a eso- _Así es... El día que fuimos al Death Books, Soul y yo escuchamos tu conversación con Chrona acerca de lo que habían hecho._

-¿Y? Ustedes dos se quieren, lo hicimos por su bien.

- _Así como tu quieres a Chrona, también es por tu bien y el de ella. Ambos se quieren así que deja de hacer tonterías y dile tus sentimientos._

-Ooh, ¡Claro!- Digo con un deje de sarcasmo- ¡¿Que quieres que le diga?! Chrona... Desde que fingimos ser novios y te di ese beso, no he dejado de pensar en ti... Mi vida se ha hecho mas feliz a tu lado y no puedo evitar sonreír cada vez que escucho tu nombre o te veo. Hemos vivido vidas diferentes, pero siento que al ser diferentes nos complementamos el uno al otro... De verdad... Eres el mejor error de mi vida... Eres el mejor lio de mi vida...

-Y-Y tu el mio Kid...- Dice una voz detrás de mi...- Suelto el teléfono y se rompe. Me doy la vuelta y es Chrona con vendas en los pies. Ella observa el celular e inmediatamente da un paso hacia atrás- L-Lo siento... Es que dijiste mi nombre y yo... Pensé que eso que decías era para mi... E-Esto es un malentend-

-No lo es...- Dije antes de que terminara de decir esa oración...- De verdad... No lo es... Chrona... Desde que fingimos ser novios y te di ese beso, no he dejado de pensar en ti... Mi vida se ha hecho mas feliz a tu lado y no puedo evitar sonreír cada vez que escucho tu nombre o te veo. Hemos vivido vidas diferentes, pero siento que al ser diferentes nos complementamos el uno al otro... De verdad... Eres el mejor error de mi vida... Eres el mejor lio de mi vida...

Mi corazón late con fuerza... No puedo creer que lo haya hecho... Los ojos de Chrona se empiezan a cristalizar. ¡La he cagado! Pero en lugar de eso, Chrona se lanza sobre mi y me rodea el cuello con sus brazos.

-Kid, tu también eres mi lio favorito... Eres el mejor lio de mi vida...

Las palabras que emanan de la boca de Chrona me provocan un cálido sentimiento. La abrazó por la cintura juntándola a mi y siento como nuestros corazones están latiendo sincronizadamente... Me siento un humano... Y ella es mi humana... No... Ella es el que me hace sentir humano... El mejor doble plan de mi vida...

 **Feeeeen .u.  
** **Ya faltaba acabarlo alv, aunque no es final de oro, tengo otros fics en mente, pero necesitare tiempo... Y ganas de hacerlo... Y espacios para hacer en la escuela... Y ganas de hacerlo... Pero lo haré :D**


End file.
